sirenstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Barrani Imperative
The vasharil were the first species of their cycle to achieve interstellar travel and under the banner of the mighty Imperative they united to conquer the stars. Diminished by the efforts and demands of a century at war, the citizens and soldiers of Barran are tested now more than ever to rise above, to surpass what would fell a lesser species - and achieve the glory that is their birthright. Territory Barrani territory is as inhospitable and brutal as the worlds they call home. Packs of young vasharil stalk the lanes and systems within their dominion. They seek resources, suitable worlds and hapless interlopers to prey on to gain honor in the eyes of their peers and their betters. *Alkonost Rim ; home-sector of the vasharil and the seat of Imperative power. *Barrier DMZ; the demilitarized zone that seperates the Union and the Imperative. *Endiku Sea; once a nexus of galactic diplomacy, now reduced to rubble and scarred battlefields. *Queteshi Apex; an expansive nebula that seperates the Alkonost Rim and the Bordering Expanse. Systems *An *Arwia *Barran *Gudarz *Kik-Ea *Mari *Mahvash *Utiarosa Sub-factions Ministry families *Ameretat Dynasty; the original, former line of Exarchs who trace their lineage directly to Ameretat the Subjugator. *Arzu Family; Militarily inclined ministry family, deeply loyal to the Imperative. Ministers of the Mahvash system. *Nuzin Family; Minister family which once held a system in what is now the Barrier DMZ. Became the new rulers of Utiarosa after the Sippars was expelled. Are loyal puppet rulers of the Sohrab Exarch. *Sippar Family; The fomer rulers of the Utiarosa. Was removed and sent to another system due to incompetence and rumors of affiliation with Traitors. *Sohrab Family; the current ruling Exarchs, who staged the coup and usurped control of the Imperative. Ministers of the Kik-Ea system. *Yahurum Family; Influential ministry family and outspoken nationalists. Ministers of the An system. *Eshan Family; Other factions *Arzu Arsenal Foreign Relations Even with the tumult and harm caused during the Hamadromachia , the Imperative remains stoic and disdainful of 'lesser' species. They have yet to see eye-to-eye with any other faction and accept them as equals insofar as that the vasharil do not in their native tongue have a word for the notion of 'friendship'. To them, equality is an illusion held tight to by those without the means to rise above the rest. In taking this distance however, so too have they managed to avoid any deep grudges or impassioned rivalries. Ready to grasp oppertunity where it presents itself, the Imperative cunningly opened trade channels to the hui'na Enclave after the near-collapse of the Confluence following the Lykin Rebellion. Sanctioned jaunters now travel regularly between Barrani holdings in the Endiku Sea and the hidden Enclave worlds within the Eridu Nebula. Similarly, a substantial flow of trade has risen across the Barrier DMZ with the Union. Though bitter enemies for nigh-on a century, the humans mistakenly think they have the upper hand and that they are taking advantage of the Imperative. While financially weakened by the war however, the Barrani retain prodigious amounts of robotic labour and manpower. Nevertheless, the two are cash allies for the time being. When the Traitors escaped into exile, they took with them more resources and means than the Imperative cares to admit. This vaccuum needed to be filled, and the Barrani were forced to accept trade agreements with WARCorp and the Independents both. They have also taken several loans through the Trade Connection and are rumored to have regular dealings with the Underground as well. Thanks to their economic alliances though, the Barrani enjoy a truce with the Enclave and pacts of mutual cooperation with WARCorp and the Trade Connection. While the Coalition and Independants both hold some cash leeway over the Imperative, they do so discreetly as the barrani fleets are impressive - still constituting one of the single most powerful armadas in the galaxy. History Ancient historical records tell that the Imperative was a product of Vashaere's warring packs and city-states ultimately succumbing to the unrelenting might of the legendary warlord Ameretat. In his iron fist, the meritocratic and competitive organization that had forged his powerful army became the doctrine of the vasharil people - and his legacy stands as one of the greatest accomplishments of their civilization. During the Golden Age None of the other space-faring nations could deny the strength and purpose of the Imperative, but more than a few looked with trepidation upon their direct and at times even callous approach to life. Perpetually remaining aloof and distanced from the other nations, the Imperative made only token interactions and gestures - until grudgingly being forced to accdept the Union and the Confluence as something approximating equals. Nevertheless, their pursuit of perfection is what let the barrani facilitate many wondrous and daring advances technologically, socially and diplomatically. During the Hamadromachia The onset of the Hamadromachia was the exhalation for which the Imperative had been holding its breath. Tired of contesting in theatres that did not allow the vasharil to glory in their heritage as conquerors. It was with zeal that they mustered their fleets and met their opponents in battle. Testing the waters showed that their supposed peers were woefully unprepared. After the cowardly Confluence fled into their nebula, the Imperative turned its focus on the proud humans of the Union, eager to show the young upstarts what war means. Their tactical efficiency and ruthless methods were immediately effective, yet they were suprised by the bull-headed resilience of the Union. The stalemate was transformed into a chaotic skirmish when the Confluence reemerged behind their wave of bloodthirsty monsters and from there, the war descended into a crucible of ever-increasingly drastic and desperate actions to survive and emerge triumphant. When the exarch Ameretat agreed to establish the Conventions of Warfare and refused to launch an all-out offensive, a divide formed between the vasharil who agreed with the exarch's ways and those who felt she failed to live up to the station of her ancestor. Ultimately the Sohrab family, backed by the Yaharum family, staged their coup to take control of the Imperative and the exile of the Traitors heralded the most drastic change in vasharil society since the Barran system was united under one leader. During the Residuum Age The Imperative, though diminished by the exodus of the Traitors, remains a formidable power. Their automaton soldiers and potent cryo- weaponry continues to pose a threat to all who would oppose them. In truth though, the Imperative has been hollowed from within. The vast demands of their technological marvels have depleted many of their resources, and the new exarch struggles to feed the excessive habits of his people. Thus, they have adopted a highly aggressive expansion, counting on their fearsome reputation to veil how thinly their forces are stretched. As a shrewd ploy to draw focus away from their impending decline, the exarch has adroitly shifted the blame onto his predecessor and her traitorous followers. The Barrani suffered the least of setbacks during the war. Though a sizeable part of their population is in exile, they have managed to recover quickly.Their largest limitation in the present day is the unrest that has risen in the aftermath of the coup against the former exarch. Whispers of dissent still circulate, as ministers consider their options to topple the usurping candidate, before he can fully consolidate his rule. Meanwhile, the people of the Imperative struggle to maintain their extravagant lifestyles. The war greatly depleted their stores of dark matter – the potent energy source that powers much of their advanced technology. For this reason, the remnants their fleet seek out new sources to strip-mine. Prospecting expeditions are frequently launched into unfriendly space to appropriate workers for their current mines and to discover new sources of dark matter. Category:Imperative Category:Barrani Category:Factions Category:Vasharil